


Mr. Brightside?

by DevilChild666



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mr. Brightside, One Shot, One-Shot, One-shot turned Story, Percabeth that ends, Percico (onesided), Song Lyrics, Song fic, The Killers - Freeform, eventual percico, percabeth only at first, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilChild666/pseuds/DevilChild666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old ancient painting-like thing was discovered and, depending on who or what touched it, it would play the proper song to describe it. Of course, everyone is fascinated -- all except a certain son of Hades. However, the others can't stop playing with it. Then they push poor di Angelo to it's revealing powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One-Shot Part

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I understand I have two other fics but I couldn't help myself. And I might include this song in the others. I do not own any of these songs. Enjoy~
> 
>  
> 
> Songs used/ mentioned:  
> Mr. Brightside --- The Killers  
> Kryptonite --- Three Doors Down  
> Don't Cha --- The Pussycat Dolls  
> I'm Too Sexy --- Right Said Fred  
> I'm Just a Kid --- Simple Plan  
> Welcome to My Life --- Simple Plan

**Nico's POV**

_Godsdammit, ever since that damn picture thing came, nobody will leave it alone. So far, Leo got a song about a fear of being an outcast, then a song about him being overly confident in his looks. Jason got one called "Kryptonite." Something about a "Superman" was involved? I don't know, I still can't catch up to any references. Annabeth got one about being strong and wise and- I still don't know._

 

_They also figured out you can do entire groups. The Aphrodite cabin got two songs- "Don't Cha" and "I'm Too Sexy."_

 

My thoughts were interrupted by a son of Jupiter and a daughter of Aphrodite entering the small empty patch of woods I found. I look at them and Piper is doing her usual smile, but Jason looks nervous. I raise an eyebrow and open my mouth.

 

"No."

 

"But I never said anything!" Exclaimed Piper.

 

"But I know you want me to go over there to show you my song or whatever."

 

"But why not?"

 

"But why should I?"

 

"Because we are all curious!"

 

"But I'm not."

 

Piper looked frustrated and Jason is silently laughing behind his hand.

 

"I told you he wouldn't want to."

 

"Jason," Piper started, charmspeak full blast, "pick him up and carry him over."

 

Not having a choice, Jason made his way towards me, and I could feel myself paling. I got up and started running for a shadow. There was a good one in the trees but I felt arms wrap around my waist.

 

"Dammit Jason! Let me go!"

 

"I really can't." Jason looked at Piper, "Please don't make me do this to him."

 

She shook her head and motioned for him to bring him back to the area where the painting was.

 

When we got there I could hear people grumbling about bets lost, but I could also hear Percy's and Annabeth's laughs. Jason made his way closer and dropped me in front of the painting. I immediately tried to escape but was caught by the collar.

 

"I hate being small."

 

I heard Percy's laugh again, except right behind me.

 

"Come on, we are just curious."

 

"But I'm not."

 

"Just once?"

 

"No."

 

"Please?"

 

"No."

 

"Pretty please?"

 

"No."

 

"With a blue cherry on top?"

 

"Where would you even- wait, still," I huffed out a bit loud and looked him in the eyes. "No."

 

He sighed. "Fine."

 

I was grateful because I thought he was going to let me go, but instead: he grabbed my arm and placed my palm on the side of the painting. It felt like glue had stuck onto my hand because I couldn't pull it off.

 

"Dammit Percy!"

 

He snickered.

 

  **Mr. Brightside** popped up in huge bold white letters against a black screen. A small little white text read  _The Killers_ appeared under the name. I assumed it was the name of the band under the song. 

 

The song started up,

 

**_Coming out of my cage_ **  
**_And I've been doing just fine_ **

 

_That sounded like coming out the closet, which I hadn't done yet. Maybe it meant me finally staying?_

  
**_Gotta gotta be down_ **  
**_Because I want it all_ **

 

_I can admit I do want what I consider to be quite a bit._

 

**_It started out with a kiss_ **  
**_How did it end up like this_ **  
**_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_ **

 

_I've never been kissed, or kissed someone before._

 

  
**_Now I'm falling asleep_ **  
**_And she's calling a cab_ **

 

_Have I ever been in a cab?_

 

  
**_While he's having a smoke_ **  
**_And she's taking a drag_ **

 

_Who even smokes here?_

 

  
**_Now they're going to bed_ **  
**_And my stomach is sick_ **

 

_Wait, do they mean sex?_

 

  
**_And it's all in my head_ **  
**_But she's touching his chest_ **  
**_Now, he takes off her dress_ **  
**_Now, let me go_ **

 

 _Let me go, painting. Please._ It ignored my thoughts.

 

**_I just can't look its killing me_ **  
**_And taking control_ **

 

_What is?_

 

  
**_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_ **  
**_Swimming through sick lullabies_ **

 

_I think I've done that before._

 

  
**_Choking on your alibis_ **  
**_But it's just the price I pay_ **

 

_That, and a whole lot more._

 

  
**_Destiny is calling me_ **  
**_Open up my eager eyes_ **  
**_Cause I'm Mr Brightside_ **

 

_I would say bright but..._

 

**_I'm coming out of my cage_ **

 

_That line again._

 

**_And I've been doing just fine_ **  
**_Gotta gotta be down_ **  
**_Because I want it all_ **

 

_I don't know what I want, but I apparently want all of it._

 

  
**_It started out with a kiss_ **  
**_How did it end up like this_ **  
**_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_ **

 

_Who would even kiss me?_

 

  
**_Now I'm falling asleep_ **  
**_And she's calling a cab_ **  
**_While he's having a smoke_ **  
**_And she's taking a drag_ **

 

_I kinda wanna smoke now. Hazel would probably kill me though._

 

  
**_Now they're going to bed_ **  
**_And my stomach is sick_ **

 

 _Yes, I don't want to hear sex noises-_ My eyes widen. I just realized what this song is about.

 

  
**_And it's all in my head_ **  
**_But she's touching his chest_ **  
**_Now, he takes off her dress_ **  
**_Now, let me go_ **

 

 _It's talking about my jealousy, using a girl as my object of desire, when it's really..._ I look over at Percy with a blank expression. He seems to be studying the screen, as if he's trying to figure me out using it.

**_'Cause I just can't look its killing me_ **  
**_And taking control_ **

 

_He can't be, I'm not worth it! He shouldn't care!_

 

  
**_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_ **  
**_Swimming through sick lullabies_ **  
**_Choking on your alibi_ **  
**_But it's just the price I pay_ **

 

_Damn me and my hopes._

 

  
**_Destiny is calling me_ **  
**_Open up my eager eyes_ **  
**_'Cause I'm Mr Brightside_ **  
**_I never_ **  
**_I never_ **  
**_I never_ **  
**_I never_ **

 

_I never want people to know._

 

I was about to say something when another song started. I looked at the screen to seen bold white letters spelling  **I'm Just Kid**.

 

I ignored the song in favor of looking at my friends's faces. They looked at me sadly. Once the song ended I tried pulling my hand away, but it still stuck.Then more white letters,  **Welcome to My Life**.

 

I was finished and didn't look at anyone, but I could feel their stares. Once the song was done, my hand was set free, then I disappeared in the shadowed corner.

 

**Time skip**

**Nico's POV**

I was in my cabin, door locked and falling asleep on my bed. A knock came at my door and I got up from my position on the bed (which was comfortable so, I determined that it had to be important or I was killing the other person) and I answered the door.

 

Percy was there, but he was alone. I raised an eyebrow.

 

"Hey, Nico, can I come in?"

 

"Isn't that against the rules?"

 

"No..."

 

"No."

 

"Please? I need to ask you a few questions."

 

I was irritated so I motioned for him to come in, "But make it quick, I'm tired and I just want to sleep."

 

Percy nodded and made his way inside and closed the door, then sat on my bed beside me. I looked at him.

 

"Are you crushing on a girl here?"

 

I looked at him in surprise then raised an eyebrow and snorted.

 

"No, why? Trying to set me up?"

 

He smiled and snickered. "Nah, but I was curious from the song from  _The Killers._ I know what the song's about."

 

"What's it about?"

 

He sighed and looked down. "It's about a guy who loves this girl, but the girl loves someone else."

 

I gulped and stiffened up a bit. He noticed and raised an eyebrow.

 

"Nico?"

 

"Look, I don't love a girl here, or anywhere else. Nor will I ever."

 

The Seaweed Brain looked at me funny then went through several stages of confusion and realization.

 

"Did you just come out of the closet."

 

I started laughing, and managed out a, "Yes, I did." In between snorts and giggles.

 

He looked confused. "What's so funny?"

 

I calmed down after a bit, and looked at him with a smile, "Your question was just really blunt."

 

Percy's emotion in his eyes was unreadable, but he was smiling. "That's cool for you!"

 

He looked like he had more questions now.

 

"I know you want to ask me more things so go ahead-"

 

"Do you like a guy from here?"

 

I stopped suddenly, I looked him, "Yes."

 

"Who?"

 

I debated whether or not to tell him, if I did, he might be disgusted or weirded out or jut not talk to me anymore.

 

But if I didn't he may want to bother me till I snapped.

 

"I'd rather not say."

 

Shit.

 

He smiled an evil smile. "I will find out."

 

I rolled my eyes. "Go, I'm tired."

 

He snickered and got up. He walked to the door and stopped in the doorway and I made my way over to him. He looked back at me and hugged me. I fought down my blush (and actually succeeded) and hugged back.

 

"I'm proud of you. So many people are afraid of that."

 

He let go at me and smiled completely, even in his sea-green eyes. Then his smile turned evil.

 

"I will find out who."

 

I rolled my eyes again. "Goodnight Percy."

 

He laughed and walked away. I went to lay down then it hit me.

 

He would find out and then he'll probably be uncomfortable with me and leave me alone or stop talking to me. Both actually.

 

I couldn't help but cry.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I've gotten a couple comments to continue the story. So I will. I will leave the one-shot first but this is when the group found the painting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the thing, I'm big on shipping Percico, so this WILL become exactly that. So this will have Percabeth but it will end. This will eventually become boyxboy.
> 
>  
> 
> Stronger -- Kelly Clarkson

**Nico's POV**

I laid down on my bed, it was at least 9:30-ish. I didn't know if I was going to sleep yet -- most likely not at all -- but the bed was comfortable enough. I got a book from my bedside table. It was interesting and simple enough. I got it in New Rome just about a week ago.

 

It was written in Greek, so everything was easy to understand. From the cover in the back, it was about someone who is in love with their friend, and their friend is in quite the rut. When they finally find out they love each other, the one in the rut leaves and comes back six years later with a kid.

 

As I was at least a good two chapters in when there was mumbling at my door and three timid knocks. I sighed and grabbed my bookmark and popped it into the crack where the page was. I put it down and made my way over to the door, I then cracked it open and met with the gazes of the Argo  **||** crew.

 

"Yes?" was all I asked.

 

"Hey uh Nico," Annabeth started. I raised my eyebrow.

 

"I repeat,  _yes_ ?"

 

"Well, Chiron says there was a mission for us to go on..."

 

"Now?"

 

"In an hour."

 

I glanced back at the clock next to my book. It read  **9:56 P M** in big, bold, red numbers/ letters. I looked back at them.

 

"We leave in an hour?"

 

Annabeth nodded.

 

"You know I won't kill you guys right? You don't need to come up in a group."

 

There was a pause, then a few snickers from just about everyone. Leo popped up from the back.

 

"Told ya Perce!"

 

He blushed from embarrassment. Everyone began laughing and I rolled my eyes.

 

"How long is this supposed to last?"

 

Between giggles, Annabeth managed out an answer, "About a week or two."

 

I snickered at Percy as he tried to chase around Leo. I looked back at Annabeth,

 

"I'll be ready in half an hour. We meeting at Thalia's tree?"

 

Annabeth nodded. She glanced back at Percy, then at me. She knew and confronted me but made a promise not to tell. That was two people who knew -- Jason and Annabeth. I closed the door and began packing. My thoughts wandered again, Percy is still clueless, just not an idiot. He'd find out eventually.

 

**Time Skip**

**Nico's POV**

 

I stood by Thaila's tree, waiting for the okay to get upon the ship. Jason came behind me and nudged my shoulder where the wolves cut in that one time. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised, and he smiled at me.

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing, waited long?"

 

I shook my head. We stopped talking after that and waited till Leo yelled at us it was okay. I got up there and headed to my usual room. I set my bag down and looked around at it, there was a small black box that I don't remember putting there. I go over and pick it up, I look around it ans find a small, white card. I took the card off and flipped it over, there was a message.

 

_Percy picked this gift out for you, and we all helped out. Leo modified it. Happy birthday!_

 

 

He had completely forgotten -- it wasn't too important to him anyways. Today was the 28th of January. He was what, 92 now? Damn was he  _old._ I heard whispers behind my door and rolled my eyes. I opened the box and smiled, it was one of those magical iPods that play a song to whatever I'm feeling. It was black and had a skull sticker on the back and I chuckled. I looked back in the box there was a pair of black earbuds.I heard the (now more excited) whispering.

 

"Thank you guys!"

 

Someone jumped in surprise and everyone came toppling. I smirked and raised an eyebrow and they mostly blushed in embarrassment.

 

"You didn't have to."

 

"But we wanted to," Percy replied.

 

**Time Skip**

**Nico's POV**

 

It's been about a week and a half since we've departed and (apparently) we are pretty close to the object.

 

I was actually pretty confused at first when Piper explained to me that we were looking for a painting. Hazel explained further that it was a special, cursed painting that many were going after. So we had to get it before anyone else. When I asked what the curse was everyone shrugged.

 

"Chiron said no one knows. That people heard it's really powerful but the type of power is, it's ust really powerful." Jason explained to me at the time.

 

I heard Leo yelling how arrived. Lo and behold, we landed in Albania.

 

**Time Skip**

**Nico's POV**

 

After a long battle -- it lasted two days and there was like nine different enemies -- I took care of like two (one no one knew about, and I wasn't about to tell anyone). We quickly made our way home. After two days, we got home and presented the painting. While explaining it, Annabeth placed her hand on it and stopped.

 

"Annabeth?" Percy asked.

 

"My hand is stuck."

 

A song started and we looked over at the canvas that had a river on it prior to Annabeth touching it. It now had  **Stronger** in big, bold white letters with  _Kelly Clarkson_ in smaller, white letters at the bottom of the screen.

 

We all looked confused and a song started playing.

 

After the song finished, we all looked confused and I spoke up.

 

"So, that's what everyone was after?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One extra reminder that this will be Percico in the end, so if you are uncomfortable or simply do not like the ship, you may stay if you wish. However, any hate on ANYONE shall result in immediate trouble from me personally. Please remember that this ship is purely one that people tend to enjoy and I'm saying this because there has been a lot of hate on ships recently, the two biggest being Percico vs Solangelo and nobody needs any of that. You don't have to read this if you don't want to.


	3. We Released Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While playing around, someone rips the painting. What's coming out- IS THAT A HAND?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to once more clarify, this turns into Percico, but is Percabeth for now.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Classic --- MKTO

**Two Months After the Discovery of the Painting**

**Percy's POV**

We were gathered in the area with the painting. Some people were roughhousing and Nico was shoved against the painting with Hazel and Frank. Somebody pushed me towards them and i had to slam my hand against the painting just before I fell on Nico. After I regained my balance, I looked down at him.

 

"Sorry."

 

His face was kind of red but he still replied, "'s fine, no harm done."

 

I smiled and his face seemed to grow more red, or his ears did as he turned away. I tried to move my hand, forgetting that I couldn't. A song started. I looked at the title,  **Classic** stood in familiar bold, white letters. Right under was smaller white text reading  _MKTO._

 

_**Hey! Where's the drum?** _

 

A drum beat sounded.

 

 

_**Ooh girl you're shining** _   
_**Like a 5th avenue diamond** _   
_**And they don't make you like they used to** _   
_**You're never going out of style** _

 

_Gods, why describe something like that?_

 

 

_**Ooh pretty baby** _   
_**This world might have gone crazy** _   
_**The way you saved me,** _   
_**Who could blame me** _   
_**When I just wanna make you smile** _

 

_I wonder what Nico looks like smiling- what?_

 

 

_**I wanna thrill you like Michael** _   
_**I wanna kiss you like Prince** _   
_**Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye** _   
_**Like Hathaway write a song for you like this** _

 

_Who's Marvin Gaye?_

 

 

_**You're over my head** _   
_**I'm out of my mind** _   
_**Thinking I was born in the wrong time** _   
_**One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic** _

 

_True._

 

  
_**Baby you're so classic** _   
_**Baby you're so classic** _   
_**Baby you,** _   
_**Baby you're so classic** _

 

I snickered.  _Of course, Nico is from the twenties to thirties and Hazel is from like, the forties I think._

 

 

_**Four dozen of roses** _   
_**Anything for you to notice** _   
_**All the way to serenade you** _   
_**Doing it Sinatra style** _

 

At this point I looked down at Nico.  _He looks kind of adorable._ The tips of his ears still seemed to be really red.

_**Ima pick you up in a Cadillac** _   
_**Like a gentleman bringin' glamor back** _   
_**Keep it real to real in the way I feel** _   
_**I could walk you down the aisle** _

 

I glanced to Hazel and Frank, they were giggling and poking each other.

 

 

_**I wanna thrill you like Michael** _   
_**I wanna kiss you like Prince** _   
_**Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye** _   
_**Like Hathaway write a song for you like this** _

_**You're over my head** _   
_**I'm out of my mind** _   
_**Thinking I was born in the wrong time** _   
_**Let's start the rewind, everything is so throwback age (I kinda like it like it)** _   
_**Out of my league** _   
_**Old school chic** _   
_**Like a movie star** _   
_**From the silver screen** _   
_**One of a kind living in a world gone plastic** _   
_**Baby you're so classic** _   
_**Baby you're so classic** _   
_**Baby you're so classic** _

 

_What would it have been like in the thirties? Eh, I'll ask Nico later._

 

 

_**Baby you're class and baby you're sick** _   
_**I never met a girl like you ever til we met** _   
_**A star in the 40's, centerfold in the 50's** _   
_**Got me tripping out like the sixties** _   
_**Hippies Queen of the discotheque** _   
_**A 70's dream and an 80's best** _   
_**Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn Manson** _   
_**Girl you're timeless, just so classic** _

_**You're over my head I'm out of my mind** _   
_**Thinking I was born in the wrong time** _   
_**Let's start the rewind, everything is so throwback age (I kinda like it like it)** _   
_**Out of my league** _   
_**Old school chic** _   
_**Like a movie star** _   
_**From the silver screen** _   
_**You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic** _   
_**Baby you're so classic** _   
_**Baby you're so classic** _   
_**Baby you're so classic** _

 

 

The painting let go of us, but something flew near me and Nico, narrowly missing his head. I turned around to yell, but everyone was staring at the painting.

 

"P-Percy..."

 

I looked at Nico and by his head, the painting was bleeding. In shock, I grabbed Nico and jumped back. The knife was wriggled out of the painting. We all watched it, and a hand shot out of it. I practically jumped fifteen feet into the air  and the other campers screamed and a few fainted. The painting was tearing, and a small wound in the forearm of something -- someone -- looked like a knife stabbed it- oh.

 

The tear became bigger and a girl fell out. She landed on her back and didn't move.

 

"She's not dead."

 

I looked down at Nico and we had a silent agreement, we brought our swords out and slowly approached the girl. She looked up at us, she had shaggy black hair and bright red eyes. She was wearing a dress looked to be from the thirties. It was gray and she had a shiny black feather thing on her shoulders and make-up on.

 

"Delilah Kitty?"

 

I looked at Nico. He noticed me staring -- as well as the campers  _and_ the girl -- and further explained.

 

"Of the very little I remember from my past, there was a singer that often sang in the place where my mom worked. She sang often and was fantastic about it," He looked at her, "But she was fifteen. Looks like she still is."

 

The girl looked at me then Nico. She smiled and jumped up and hugged Nico.

 

"My gods Nico! I thought I'd never see you again! I heard what happened and you know I'm sorry! I can explain how I know later but the important thing is," she looked at him, about to cry, "You're okay."

 

She sniffled and hugged him again, he hugged back. She pulled herself together and faced us, she looked perfectly fine.

 

"I can explain everything just please, help me."

 

**Time Skip**

**Percy's POV**

She seemed to fit right in, and mother Nico. After she asked for help, the Apollo cabin wrapped her arm in bandages, and the Aphrodite cabin got her clothes. Me and Nico went to go get her food. He directed me on what to get, and when I asked him how he knew she'd like this, he look startled.

 

"I don't know." Was all Nico replied.

 

We walked back in and she began to eat slowly, but still finished quickly. I looked at her. She had extremely short hair -- I looked to the side and noticed that, along with her clothes that she came out with and make-up wipes with make-up on them, was a wig cap, a wig, and many (read  _MANY_ ) bobby pins. I looked at her once more, she had Nico-pale skin, and a large scar going across her face. She now had on black jeans and a red shirt with red and white converse. She took a bite at least a second after each nod of her head -- whic was with every start and end of every sentence from Nico's mouth.

 

I don't think I've ever seen Nico talk this much for this long. Eventually they stopped and lead us to the campfire.

 

She sat down with Nico directly beside her. I caught up to Annabeth, who sat me next to Nico so we could be close to the girl as she told her story.

 

She took a deep breath and sighed, her eyes were closed the she opened them and looked at us with a mischievous glint.

 

"My name is Delilah Kitty, and I was born in nineteen-twelve."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas for a song that you believe would fit? Please notify me in the comments or any other way you can.


	4. Delilah Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Delilah's story.

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth spoke up, "What year did you first meet Nico?"

 

"Nineteen-thirty two."

 

"The you're over twenty years old already. How are you still fifteen?"

 

Delilah sighed. "I'll explain that. Please just listen for now, and ask me every question later, okay?"

 

Annabeth nodded and Delilah continued her story.

 

"When I was truly fifteen -- around nineteen twenty-seven -- I was told that if traded my mortality, the love of my life would safely rest in Elysium. Other wise, she'd be dropped into the middle of Tartarus." 

 

"Her?" A random camper asked.

 

Delilah nodded, a small smile on her face and a dreamy look in her eye.

 

"Yes, her name was Nancy Gocciolina."

 

"Droplet?" Nico asked.

 

Delilah smiled and nodded, "She was a daughter of Poseidon. She taught me how to swim and helped me through the tougher times. But, when I met her, it was outside a courthouse, where my stepmother was being tried for killing my father. And don't assume I love my father, He was full human but the worst one could ask for. The only parent I loved was Velma -- my stepmother.

 

"However, way back then, it seemed to be a sin to just being a demigod. You were seen as an unnatural, unholy freak. Next to that, I was -- am -- pansexual. And, as a cherry on top, see my eyes?" She pointed to her red eyes, "I was seen as satanic for them. So, when some people caught me and Nancy one day, she said she forced herself on me, and got hung. I was approached by my godly mother and she gave me a choice."

 

"She got killed for that?" I asked.

 

To everyone's horror, she nodded. She looked down and swallowed, then licked her lips and looked up.

 

"Later on, I ran from the town and made my way over to Italy, an actual small distance away. I knew the language, so I found a job in a restaurant. I met Nico's mother Maria as well as the tiny eight-year-old Nico," Nico blushed at this,  _That's adorable,_ "and his older sister Bianca. I always brought then candy -- only because the shop was right next to my living quarters -- and I remember saving up just enough money to get Nico a card game he had his eyes on," a brighter blush from Nico, "After one night, I was once more approached by my mother, she trapped me in the painting to make me suffer more."

 

"Wait, who's your parent?" Annabeth asked.

 

She looked tense, "You won't like her."

 

Nico grabbed her shoulder and rubbed it.

 

"My mother is Achlys, goddess of misery, poison, and controller of death mist."

 

She refused to look up, until I got up and touched her shoulder. She looked surprised.

 

"That doesn't mean you are as bad as her."

 

She looked shocked and then made a small smile.

 

"Thank you."

 

**Time Skip**

**Nico's POV**

"You sure you're okay?"

 

Delilah nodded. "Don't worry, I'm stronger than I look."

 

I rolled my eyes, "I asked Chiron and, since there really is no cabin for your mother-"

 

"Thank gods-"

 

"And he will let you share the cabin with me, since we know each other the most."

 

"Then know this, I am going to mother the absolute  _shit_ out of you. Now let's sleep."

 

I chuckled and we got ready for bead (the Aphrodite cabin planned her an entire wardrobe, including pajamas).

 

"Good night! And go to sleep!" She yelled at me.

 

"Good night."

 

My dreams where filled with my past -- my entire past.


	5. Waking Up With A Heart Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now things really begin to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating sooner ;-; I suck. But still, thanks guys for reading and I'm sorry if the other chapters felt rushed, I wanted Delilah in the story asap so the plot could move on and believe me when I say she does get important! Enjoy the read!

**Delilah's POV**

Waking up to Nico screaming would've been one of my last options of waking up to anything really. Right next to waking up inside the painting.

 

I jumped out of my bed and ran over to him. He was thrashing and crying and screaming so I grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him while speaking as calm as I could. Must have been the weirdest fucking thing ever.

 

"Nico, don't worry, I'm here. Please wake up. Wake up and we can-"

 

He jumped up. While I was bent over.

 

"Motherfucker!" I screamed as I held my forehead and fell backwards.

 

He looked my way in surprise and then looked a little sorry as he held his own forehead.

 

"You alright?" He asked.

 

I just nodded and looked at him. Before I could say anything, I heard Nico's stomach growling. Without having to say anything, Nico got up and went to change while I quickly replaced my jeans and t-shirt then sat on my bed tying my laces. When he got out, he threw his dirty clothes in a pile next to mine and began throwing on his own sneakers.

 

When he finished, I just grabbed my gloves that I was able to bring out from the painting.

 

"Hey Deli?"

 

I looked up at him.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I got my memories back..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello demons, I would kindly ask you to comment a song (if you'd wish) that you believe should be used for a character! If you have any suggestions or concerns please comment them or find a way to directly contact me. See you guys in the chapters!


	6. Real Quick... (A/N)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read and understand...

So, I'm going to post two more chapters after this explaining myself. They will be labeled "Good News" and "Bad News" so you may read each how you please...


	7. Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bwap

I'm still going to be writing! I have many ideas I'm prepared to write out and many notes and even some chapters prepared for those stories.


	8. Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boop

I'm sad to say I will not be continuing this story...

 

I lost my notes and inspiration for the story and I can't find it anymore.

 

If anyone wants to take it off my hands just, y'know, give me credit for what you borrow and best of writing for those who will continue it. I will also update with the story titles if anyone wants me to promote it for them.

 

Sorry...

**Author's Note:**

> Alright little demons, I'll see you in the next update! Please tell me if you want me to turn this into a story, I gladly will. Please review and comment I love reading any comments that come in. Till next time my demons~


End file.
